PIA (V2) Initialization Parameters
Back to PIA's main page __TOC__ This tab contains parameters relate to the initialization of BOIDs in the scene - initial positioning, initial heading, and BOID orientation. Initial Position Parameters PySwarm offers a number of different ways to initialize BOIDs' positions within the scene. Positioning Options There are three options available to initialize the starting positions of the BOIDs in the scene: #Use the current placement of the BOIDs (don’t move them) #Place them randomly inside containment zone #1 #Place them randomly inside a sphere with a predefined center and radius flat surface) Sphere's Radius The radius of the sphere (in feet) when the third positioning option is selected. Sphere's Center The center of the sphere (x,y,z coordinates in feet) when the third positioning option is selected. ---- Note: You will not be able to edit the sphere radius and center parameter fields until you select the "Inside a Sphere" radio button in the Initial Positioning Options group. ---- Tips and Limitations #If you are creating a multiple segment animation, you will probably want to use the "Current BOID Position" option after the first segment has been imported. This will force PySwarm to use the current position for animating the next segment. #The Containment Rule does not have to be active to use the "Inside Containment Zone #1" option; however, you must check Zone #1's "Active Zone" checkbox (in the Containment tab). Initial Heading Parameters You also have a number of options available to initiate BOID headings at the start of the animation. Heading Options There are three options to initialize the heading of BOIDs at the start of the animation sequence. #Use the BOIDs' current heading #Randomly set the heading of each BOID #Use a predefined heading (described using the "Initial Heading" and "Initial Pitch" parameters below). Initial Heading When the third option is selected, all BOIDs' heading begins with this value (in degrees). A value of 0.0 degrees points in the +x axis; 90.0 degrees in the +y axis; etc. Initial Pitch With the third option selected, you can also specify the angle (in degrees) that all BOIDs will move in (up and down). A positive angle positions the BOIDs moving upwards; a negative angle points the BOIDs downwards. This angle cannot exceed +/- 90.0 degrees. ---- Note: You will not be able to edit the initial heading and initial pitch parameter fields until you select the "Predefined Heading" radio button in the Initial Heading Options group. ---- Tips and Limitations #BOIDs' speed is set using the "Initial Speed" parameter described in the Movement tab here. #The initial pitch must be between the minimum and maximum pitch values set in the Movement tab here. Orientation Parameter PySwarm expects BOIDs to be facing in the +X axis in their default orientation (all orientation and rotation angles set to zero). There will be occasions that objects you want to use a BOIDs are not in this orientation. The orientation parameter allows you to use a number of default orientations. Default BOID Orientation Select one of the orientation options from the pulldown list. Tips and Limitations #To know what your BOID's default orientation is, select the BOID object in Carrara and go to the Motion tab. Under the Transform section, clear out (zero) the X, Y, and Z values for Orient. and Rotation. Your BOID is now in its default orientation. #Currently, only the orientations in the list are supported by PySwarm. If the orientation of your BOID object is not in this list, you will need to select all of the child objects in your BOID and rotate them into a position that is supported.